Albion
by FabledMaster2100
Summary: The year 1940 was a grim start for the Britannian youth Lelouch. Can he change the world and end madness alone? Or does he fall into the pit of hopelessness. In an alternate timeline, Geass and world history will clash! This tale is the legend of Albion!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

[C.C. praying in a church, c. 1933]

[Enter V.V. and Charles zi Britannia]

C.C.: What brings you here Charles, V.V.?

Charles: This is a matter about Code and Geass.

C.C.: Whenever we talk, it has always been about Code and Geass.

V.V.: This has something to do with you.

C.C.: What is it?

V.V.: You are no longer head director of the Geass Order.

C.C.: Why? Is it because of something I did?

Charles: No, it is because the Geass order has planned to start the Ragnarok connection. Code and Geass will join the final destination of the gods!

C.C.: You are mad! If you construct the Ragnarok connection, this world will not exist!

Charles: From the current global circumstances, humanity is at peril.

That is why I moved my family to Pendragon! We are safe in the Americas because we control all of it!

V.V.: The Ragnarok connection will ensure the entire human race brought to the path of holy righteousness. Morality will be the ultimate value that has perished as history progresses.

Only then will we be able to look back at the progress and mend certain time periods before exiting the loop.

Consider this the cleansing of the collective human conscience.

C.C.: Why wasn't I told any of this?

V.V.: Your connection with Lady Marianne has led us to suspect opposition.

C.C.: She never told me.

Charles: That doesn't matter anymore; I have persuaded her to this fate. She has agreed to join the connection and that was why she transferred her thoughts to the connection.

V.V.: You warned us never to explore what the Ragnarok connection has to offer.

C.C.: Because it is not the natural way!

Charles: Humans had always tampered with nature! We violated nature's ways since the dawn of invention. By corrupting nature, we progress. If we can even corrupt even the divine order of the cosmos, then this endeavour will be a great leap forward!

C.C.: I will not allow you to build the Ragnarok connection! There is much knowledge you do not know!

Charles: Guards!

[Enter guards]

Guards: Yes your highness!

Charles: Lock this girl in the Tower of Pendragon!

C.C.: Why are you doing this? I am the founder of the Order and I deserve the right to know what decisions are being made!

Charles: I am the ruler of this nation in which the Order was founded! My commands, my laws, my decisions are resolute! You have no right to negate what I do!

C.C.: Curse you Charles! V.V., you are his lowly rat!

Charles: There is one more thing I want you to know.

C.C.: What is that?

Charles: Stay away from my son Lelouch.

C.C.: He is the son of Lady Marianne. Why is he a concern?

Charles: For obvious reasons.

Take her away! I do not want to see her face!

V.V.: What are we going to do with Lelouch and Nunnally?

He denied being your son.

Charles: So be it, we will exile him to England!

He will be far away from C.C. and isolated from the rest of us, just as he wished.

Chorus:

Brothers and sisters slaughter each other,

To fight for an empty throne,

Without guidance from one another,

Only one will seal the cornerstone.

While others perish free,

The world tastes bitter-sour,

For no man show signs of sympathy,

Until the coming of the final hour…

Black Day

(Lelouch Narrates)

_August fifth 1940:_

_The skies blackened by soot and tar after German bombers decimated cities over the skies of Britain. It all began with an announcement by Adolf Hitler himself. The air raids ended late July and the German leader launched Operation Sea Lion; an amphibious landing on the banks of the English Channel to capture England city by city. Of course, the emperor and his family were safe because they moved just twenty years ago to Pendragon, the new capital of Holy Britannia. I heard Pendragon was a city of splendour and it outpaced London and New York for cultural dominance. I cannot blame the enemy for what they are doing to the empire. It is the foolish emperor of Britannia and his ignorance! His negligence in defending the homeland has resulted in countless civilian deaths. The cities of southern England are scorching in the fires of hell! That corrupt man enjoys a life of leisure far from the realities of war! He would yawn at the fact London boiled under German bombs. The raids of Ireland were only a nuisance to his ever expanding domain. With more than half of England laid waste and nobody left guarding, the people of this rich land of culture are miserably hopeless. Now, I am hiding in a storage room of a general store while men, women and children are being brutally shot outside, being shot by Mauser rifles. I can hear the ground shock and the cries of women with their children as if they were right beside me._

Rivel: When do you think this will end?

Lelouch: When Hitler completes the entire annihilation of the British Isles.

Rivel: What the Nazis are doing is morbidly cruel but why won't the emperor protect London?

Lelouch: Because this nation has been corrupted by the ascension of one man.

It no longer has any worth fighting for!

[Sounds of people dying]

Rivel: What happens when the Germans discover us hiding?

Lelouch: Just like the rest of them, they will shoot to kill.

I'm afraid only a miracle can save the two of us.

We are going to die sooner or later.

[Door opens]

C.C.: I found you, after so many years I have finally found you! [In tears]

But why,

Why at a time like this,

Why at a time when the skies are not blue and the flowers blooming?

Rivel: Who is she talking to?

Lelouch: She is wearing a German uniform!

Rivel: [Mouth covered by C.C.]

[Enter a German soldier]

German soldier: {In German}

Is there anybody hiding in here?

C.C.: {In German}

I sorry to say this but there's nobody here but you and I.

German soldier: This city is captured and this is the rendezvous.

C.C.: Perfect timing then.

[Enter a German Officer with an entire platoon]

German officer: This is the last spot.

If nobody remains in this untouched area, Sheffield is no more!

Search this place!

Lelouch: Why do you have to take everything from me father! Now it's my life!

German officer: You there! So you are hiding two people. Get them out!

[Lelouch and Rivel nearing there execution]

German officer: {In English}

Do you have any final remarks before we kill you!

Rivel: Long live Britannia! Death to Adolf Hitler!

German officer: {In German}

Execute the one on the left.

[Gunshots to the head]

Lelouch: No! He's innocent!

German officer: No British vermin is innocent in this world!

You are not worthy to live in this world when Germany reigns supreme!

Lelouch: Damn you wretched lady!

[C.C. smiles back]

German officer: Do you have any last words?

Lelouch: You are right, Britannians are no longer worthy to live but the one you should kill is the emperor!

I have a family to take care of, just like you, and you and you.

Why would you kill people who did not harm you in any way?

C.C.: {In English} He cannot die!

German officer: Shoot him! She has gone mad!

[C.C. protects Lelouch from a fatal shot]

Lelouch: Why?

(Lost time)

_C.C.: Do you want to live?_

_Lelouch: Wait, aren't you one of them?_

_C.C.: That was a disguise Lelouch. I have tried to find you for nearly seven years and I have worked so hard to just see your face._

_Lelouch: What do you mean?_

_C.C.: All will be revealed young one. All will be clear once you accept this gift._

_Lelouch: Why are you so cryptic whoever you are?_

_C.C.: Do you want to save you sister from certain death? Manchester will be the next target of the German campaign. _

_Lelouch: Of course!_

_C.C.: Then accept my gift. It is a contract between only the two of us and you will gain a new providence unlike anything ever seen. You will live a new life Lelouch, but you must promise me that you will live on. Accept this gift and you can save your friends, your sister and maybe even the empire from total destruction._

_Lelouch: Who are you?_

_C.C.: Don't worry about me. I am only here to save you. I do feel sorry for your friend. Alas he is outside my power of rescue._

_Lelouch: Then I shall accept what you have to offer. I will promise my end of this contract. I will do what it takes to restore order in this age of terror! I humbly accept your gift._

_C.C.: You have made a wise choice Lelouch. Your mother would have been very proud. _

_Lelouch: What do I do with it?_

_C.C.: It is intuitive. You will know._

(Time regained)

German officer: Well, any last words?

Lelouch: {In German} I am a native German!

German officer: You don't look Aryan at all; perhaps a half-breed!

{In German} Hey! Does he look like a Semite!

Lelouch: Explain why she said I must live! I am German!

[Soldiers look confused]

German officer: She was probably a traitor!

Lelouch: Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't but one thing is for sure, she knew more than all of you. My name is Heinrich Schumann! I came to England to perform music!

German officer: Where is your proof?

Lelouch: It's all here. [Reaches in his pocket]

I, Lelouch vi Britannia command all of you to follow only my commands!

Ʊ [Red Geass insignia enters the eyes of the soldiers and officer]

Mass: Yes your highness!

Lelouch: Follow me!

Mass: Yes your highness!

[Exits the store]

(Lelouch Narrates)

_It was a savage scene. All of Sheffield has been torn apart by flames and artillery shells. Corpses lay lifeless on the burning asphalt. Broken glass littered the ground as the smell of smoke diffused into the air. The sharp taste of sour fumes and bitter ashes entered into my lungs. The nails that were kept intact to crooked wooden beams glowed red from the fresh German bombardments. I don't know how these soldiers are able to handle it but my head was nearly knocked unconscious by this toxic environment. _

Another German group: Sieg Heil!

[Lelouch's group was silent]

Lelouch: {In German}

Greetings from the fatherland! I see this is a glorious victory for Germany!

German commander: Who are you?

Lelouch: I am Heinrich Schumann, a German pianist.

German commander: Is he?

[German officer nods]

Lelouch: Now all of you follow only my commands!

German commander: On our honour!

Lelouch: Answer me, do we have everybody?

German commander: No, there are two more squadrons.

Lelouch: Where are they?

German commander: They are probably headed to the rendezvous site.

Lelouch: Perfect. We will wait until they arrive.

(Lelouch Narrates)

_I do not know what this gift is but it was miraculous! I have turned the nation's foes into my slaves without any effort. If I can command the entire German force invading Sheffield to break the advancing troops to Manchester, I can save Manchester from peril. Most importantly, Nunnally will be safe. This is truly a machine sent from a deity!_

[German troops enter from two fronts]

Lelouch: [Speaking to the commander in German]

Tell all your men to form a U-shape array and tell them who I am.

German officer: {In German} Assemble! U-formation! [Troops assemble]

This boy is not a Britannian prisoner! He is one of us German folk! Listen to what he has to say.

Lelouch: [Steps out] I command you all to follow my orders!

Listen to my words and you will liberate the Britannians from any hardship.

The mission is simple: all you have to do is cut down the supply lines and secure the supplies heading for Manchester.

Once that is finished, all of you will covertly slaughter the remaining troops. Do I make myself clear?

Mass: Yes your highness.

Lelouch: Just remember, you fight for morality; you cannot kill anybody else but the forces that are sent to rape all of England.

How many of you are there in every division?

Division one: Thirty four.

Division two: Forty seven.

Division three: Fifty three.

Division four: One hundred three.

Lelouch: That makes two hundred thirty seven. Crush Hitler's army! March on and do not fail!

Mass: Yes your highness!

[Lelouch narrates]

_That was a momentous day of my life. For once, I can control the conditions around me. I can manipulate the minds of entire armies. This is the moment when I can change the circumstances of the nation, the war, maybe even the world!_


	2. Chapter 2

First Revolt

[In the outskirts of Sheffield by a German camp]

Lelouch: {In German}

Take me to London.

German commander: Of course Sir.

Lelouch: How long will it take?

German commander: Four hours at maximum speed.

Lelouch: Do we have enough fuel?

German commander: Of course, we Germans are always prepared with extra oil!

Lelouch: Excellent.

Then it is set, we are heading to the Reich's English base of London!

To arms brave soldiers! It is time for a new revolution!

[Enters a military vehicle]

(Lelouch Narrates)

_I can see it before my eyes! The roads of time move constantly forward and I am the constructor. I can pave a new road where history will be different, where the future will be less bleak. If I can undermine the German military stationed in London, my sister will be safe from the gunfire of brutes. She is currently under the care of Mrs. Stoddard, a well-bred British maid, so everything will be fine. As for this moment, I was wondering who I am fighting with._

Lelouch: What are you names?

German officer: Wolfgang Sebastian Adler.

German commander: Otto von Braun.

Lieutenant: Wilhelm Eberhardt.

Colonel: Rudolph Kuhn.

Lelouch: Very well then Wilhelm, now that you introduced yourself formally, could you tell me something about yourself.

Eberhardt: I was a painter by trade. My family were generations of artists until the war against the French in 1917. My father, two uncles and my brother were killed in the war. Germany is always in need of soldiers and I thought I can benefit the country by fighting in the front lines. My mother opposed my decision but it was too late. Sometimes, in my spare time, I would pick up a brush and canvas and paint the scenes of war to show my emotions towards something so beautifully grim.

Lelouch: I see, and you Rudolph?

Kuhn: My father was a store clerk and his wish was for my brother and me to attend university. However, war came around the bend too soon and my fate was transformed. I worked very hard in physics, chemistry, mathematics but I had to join the army. I learned that if I worked very hard at any field, it will take me far and I became a colonel at this age.

Lelouch: Hard work does pay off my friend. That is why we have to work hard to let the world see who controls the axis of evil! Germany is not the only one but Britannia as well. But they are a collapsing empire masked underneath what looks benevolent in nature.

Braun: What about you? How do you know so much about Britannia?

Lelouch: I have travelled a lot and I have travelled here several times. And when you travel, you get to see the many walks of life, the many faces of social class within a society. In Germany, we have the working citizens, glorious Aryans who contribute with heart and soul to the Reich. There are the lesser races that do not have much value in society, taking up living space. Then there are half breeds who feel left out with nowhere to side. Britannia is the same except they based their society with the slaves on the bottom, followed by Plebeians, the aristocracy and finally royalty. I talked to the enslaved and they are tortured by living and working in unbearable conditions because they are foreign and have "no honour in society."

Adler: It isn't wrong to treat them the way they are treated. They are the enslaved!

Eberhardt: But they are still living people.

Lelouch: Wilhelm is right, they are living people. They were born just like you and I but are unlucky to be of another origin. Hence they were captured and exploited. But should we treat them differently because they are of a different heritage?

Adler: Of course! They are of lesser race as you have pointed earlier. They deserve to be treated with less privilege than citizens of the master race! Hence we are called the master race!

Lelouch: The name of master race does give us a higher sense of entitlement but it doesn't translate to turn the perfect race of people into savage mass killers. Do you see? The party has got it wrong! It started off as a worker's party to unite and strengthen Germany. Now, the party has united us to become barbaric. That is not what I think the master race should do. God did not kill man because he is inferior. He loves man because they are born equal into the world! Now you will follow my orders and stop this massacre at once!

The four men: Yes your highness!

(Lelouch Narrates)

_They were normal people. They were all normal people brainwashed by Hitler's ideologies. With my power of absolute control over their mental faculties, I can turn them to the light of truth and burn all the evil empires to the ground! I will avenge innocent Britannian citizens! I will avenge my mother! I will avenge Nunnally!_

[City of London]

(Lelouch Narrates)

_Despite the frequent bombings, London is not completely in ruin. As we went deeper into the heart of the city, more of it was damaged. I knew London by the back of my head and I could tell you every major site in this beautiful city. The lights still shimmer in the dark but the feelings have changed with the times. It was no longer jolly like Christmas Eve but grave with bodies tied in sacks and stacked on top of each other. _

Lelouch: [Speaking to his army]

Most British ammo is manufactured in Canada but there are still five munitions factories in the city. Four of them are clustered except one. You are probably familiar with the area because this is where the troops are stationed. We will enter the first factory, far away from the other four and secure the area swiftly and stealthily. We will split into divisions and eliminate factories two, three, four and five.

This plan is simple but I think it will be a good start.

[Snipers kill guards outside]

Lelouch: Excellent work! Now we can work our way in!

[Soldiers enter the factory and shoots enemy troops]

Lelouch: Let none survive! We have to clear this place before we can begin using it.

(Lelouch Narrates)

_They were well disciplined soldiers: obedient, adaptable and brave. They applied their skills in combat and proved to be good at any task. It is no wonder the Nazis had such great success throughout Europe. But tonight, with their military acumen in my favour, I am determined to stop what their people began-the massacre of Europe!_

Lelouch: Good work men. We have the control room to ourselves. I see there is a radio in this room and they had probably sent a message to the other factories. I bet the other bases have sent assistance to this spot so arm yourselves with better weapons and defend this stronghold!

Mass: Yes your highness!

[Enemy troops arrive in automobiles]

Lelouch: Fire!

[Bullets crossfire through the windows, slaughtering many Nazi soldiers]

Lelouch: Yes! Get spare rifles with you! Use grenades!

[Massive explosions outside of the factory]

Soldier: They are retreating!

Lelouch: Perhaps they noticed this factory is not worth saving. It seems we may continue Phase Two: securing the German extra munitions supply.

[A loud boom]

Lelouch: What is happening?

Braun: They are storming this facility with mortars!

Lelouch: No! This can't be good!

Adler: They will kill us by collapsing the roof!

Lelouch: Can we locate where the mortar strike is coming from?

Braun: It sounds like the North-east to this wall. [Points at a wall]

Lelouch: We have no choice but hunt them down outside! We will form four divisions. Three will go out and surround them. The fourth will join me in executing the orders.

Adler: That sounds like a big risk.

Lelouch: If we do not risk, we will eventually die from this factory itself!

Braun: Move out! Carry the MP 40s and Splitterings!

Lelouch: We have to set charges and destroy this place if we are surrounded! If we cannot take hold of these weapons, neither should the enemy!

[Setting up charges around the factory walls]

Lelouch: The bombing has ceased! I think we succeeded!

Cries from outside: Traitors must be punished!

[Factory door blasted]

German soldier: Kill them!

[Bullet fire]

Lelouch: We will exit from here!

[Opens the door as his guards opened fire at enemy troops]

Lelouch: We will wait until more of them follow. Then we will blast the charges! [Runs to a nearby bush]

[German troops made it out of the factory]

Lelouch: Ignite the charges!

[Factory crumbles]

Lelouch: Fire!

[Soldiers of both sides fell to the ground as Lelouch flees]

Lelouch: This can't be good! My first strike and I lost nearly everyone. Those Germans know what they are doing!

Eberhardt: It seems it's just the two of us! We either die here or leave this place.

(Lelouch Narrates)

_It happens that I at that moment, I was even with the enemy: a two on two. Had I known earlier, I would have picked up a weapon. Disadvantaged as I was, I was still chased by the foe. In real battle, there is no room for mercy._

[Eberhardt fires and kills another soldier but was shot in the chest by the opponent]

Lelouch: No!

Eberhardt: If you for some miraculous reason live, my paintings are marked with my name in Berlin. When the war is over, tell them I fought to protect my family… tell the world I fought for peace…

Lelouch: [Tears]

I will, you were a good soldier!

(Lelouch Narrates)

_I had just begun to understand the man and here he dies on foreign soil. There was a bitter taste of sorrow when I reflected upon who these soldiers were. They weren't monsters like the propaganda posters had described them throughout the empire. They were ordinary people fighting for justice under the banners of their nation. Compared to Britannians, they were much more loyal and valiant._

A German soldier: Stay where you are!

[Lelouch placed his hands on top of his head]

German soldier: Who are you?

Lelouch: I am Heinrich Schumann, a fellow German.

German soldier: Shut up you rebel! Are you a radical? Are you a communist?

Lelouch: No, I am a German citizen living in England.

German soldier: So you have been influenced by the Imperialists! Then you shall bid farewell to your life!

Lelouch: I wish I can do so but that would only be possible if I had a life to begin with.

German soldier: So you are a follower of philosophy! Say goodbye to this world.

C.C.: You will not kill Lelouch vi Britannia! [Shoots the soldier through the skull]

Lelouch: What the hell?

C.C.: Are you alright?

Lelouch: How did you… [Spots wound]

C.C.: I cannot let you die if you promised me that you will live. I must monitor to make sure you don't go crazy and lose like this time.

Lelouch: Look, I do not know who you are or what you are. But you do not insult me like that! It isn't courteous!

C.C.: That was not part of the bargain. I gave you a gift and you have to live. By the way, how do you like it so far?

Lelouch: Most interesting! I can control the minds of legions and they will obey every one of my orders. Furthermore, I can speak any language as long as the person I communicate with speaks that language. It is like the power of absolute command tagged with a universal translator!

C.C: I'm glad you are satisfied.

Lelouch: I have to see my sister but it will take me days to travel back in this chaos.

C.C.: Forget about her.

Lelouch: I won't! She is the only family I have left!

C.C.: Is she under somebody's care?

Lelouch: Yes.

C.C.: Then forget about her.

Lelouch: But I must let her know I'm fine.

C.C.: There are more important things to do than reporting you are fine to your sister.

Lelouch: [Angry]

You are a crazy girl! That is what you are! [Turns around]

C.C.: [Smiles]

Maybe I am but you have to stop this world from certain destruction. Only then can Nunnally see a world of paradise?

Lelouch: How do you know all this, even my secret promise to my sister?

C.C.: I am C.C., your accomplice and your guardian. I know everything about you and you cannot hide anything from me.

Lelouch: That is enough! I do not believe in what you just said.

C.C.: There is your mother as well. You do want to know who killed her.

Lelouch: Do you know?

C.C.: Let's just say no but I know somebody who might.

Lelouch: And who is that?

C.C.: Not telling until you and I leave this land to stop the Reich from taking over the world. After that, we can deal with your father later. If you want to make the world a better place, I suggest you listen to me. I will always be on the lookout for you to make sure your goals become reality. In return, my wishes will simultaneously be fulfilled. Does that sound fair?

Lelouch: I thought I already made a promise to you but now it sounds like I am selling my soul to the devil.

C.C.: Trust me, I am no demon. I am too beautiful to be one of those creepy beings.

Lelouch: What luck, a narcissist too!

(Lelouch Narrates)

_It seems defeating Germany is not as easy as I thought it would be. My power does help but I still have to set the conditions to my favour before charging in. What I want to know is who this C.C. girl is, what she really wants and how she knows so much about me. She speaks English and that sounds like her native tongue. So she might be a Britannian spy from the Royal Intelligence sent to track me down. But wait, if she is a normal person, how did she give me supernatural abilities? Or am I a savant who has just unleashed an unprecedented mental capability due to the environment? I guess I have to figure all that out on my own. One thing is for certain, my life starts fresh today._


End file.
